


Milagro de navidad

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Calendario de adviento Groovy Mutations 2017 [3]
Category: X - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Si John quiere un milagro de navidad, eso es lo que va a conseguir.





	Milagro de navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto: Calendario de adviento 2017 del foro Groovy Mutations. La propuesta para este fic es Nieve.
> 
> Como siempre, nada es mio, yo solo escribo por el placer de hacerlo.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les guste.

 

La mayoría de estos niños jamás han visto la nieve, muchos de ellos lamentablemente nunca lo harán, siempre que Bobby decide ser voluntario en el ala infantil del hospital, se tiene que recordar que muchos de estos niños no son como él, son frágiles, siempre cerca de la muerte aunque ellos mismos no la busquen como Bobby y sus compañeros lo hacen.

En una esquina de la habitación, hay un chico que ha estado recostado en la camilla desde antes que Bobby comenzara a ser voluntario ese año y lamentablemente, los doctores no pronostican que estará en ella mucho más, los doctores solo le dan unas cuantas semanas, un mes, si tiene suerte.

El chico le recuerda tanto a John que a veces le duele observarlo detenidamente. Su cabello largo y descuidado, castaño de una forma en que el cabello de John no se ha mantenido en mucho tiempo, no después de todas las veces en que el pirómano se ha teñido.

Su sonrisa, dulce y descarada, siempre con la promesa de los problemas en los que ese niño podría meterse si no estuviera detenido por su propio cuerpo.

Y sus ojos, grandes ojos verdes, pero no del todo, con un poco de gris en el fondo, y pequeñas manchas amarillas aquí y allá. Sus ojos no son brillantes y apasionados como los de su novio, en cambio, sus grandes ojos infantiles están nublados por el dolor y la enfermedad.

"Hoy no nevó otra vez." Murmura el chico, con un suspiro derrotado, "Mamá dice que cuando ella era niña siempre nevaba para navidad."

"Cuando yo era un niño también nevaba todas las navidades." Comenta la voz suave de su novio desde la puerta donde, por supuesto, John se encuentra, con su hombro recostado contra ella, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Déjame decirte un secreto, chico." Le cuenta al niño como si le estuviera recitando un cuento de años, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Johnny." Suspira Bobby aprensivamente, comprendiendo exactamente hasta dónde quiere llegar el peli naranjo, pero antes de que pueda protestar, su novio lo besa en los labios con dulzura, efectivamente haciendo que olvide cualquier protesta que pudiera formular.

"Mi novio, aquí, es un mago." Le cuenta al chico, su voz emocionada, sus manos instintivamente moviéndose a sus bolsillos para encontrar su encendedor "Yo también lo soy." Comenta, moviendo la llama desde el encendedor hasta su palma abierta, "Pero lamentablemente yo solo puedo jugar con fuego." Se lamenta, "Pero ¿Bobby? Bobby puede hacer que nieve ¿Verdad, amor?" Le pregunta, al rubio, sus labios a centímetros de los suyos, sus ojos brillantes con expectativa.

Bobby está a punto de negarlo, sin importar sus sentimientos por John, él sabe que es muy peligroso, pero en ese momento, el chico grita un poco, incorporándose en la camilla susurrando un pequeño "¿En verdad señor Drake?" Con sus grandes ojos, tan parecidos a los de su amante, brillantes por primera vez en tal vez cuántos años. Bobby no quiere que esos ojos dejen de brillar.

"Si." Susurra él, "Puedo hacer que nieve en navidad." Cerrando los ojos, Bobby puede sentir los brazos de John abrazando sus hombros, un suspiro complacido escapando sus labios.

En la ventana, se puede apreciar la nieve caer.


End file.
